Blog użytkownika:Vikyi/Ładnie wyglądasz, Chloé
'Prolog' Padało. Drobne kropelki spływały powoli po dachu i cichutko uderzały w ziemię. Było zimno, a ona siedziała tylko w samym sweterku i krótkich spodenkach, trzęsąc się lekko. Włosy miała rozmierzwione, ułożone chaotycznie we wszystkie możliwe strony. Jej policzki zdobiły dwie ciemne ścieżki po rozmytym makijażu, na ustach natomiast widniała ciemno różowa barwa szminki, ciągnąca się kawałek za linię dolnej wargi. Płakała. Oczy jej były czerwone od łez, a mimo to był w nich jakiś błysk, który sprawiał, że pomimo fatalnego stanu ich posiadaczka zdawała się być piękniejsza. Usiadł obok niej bez słowa. Nie przerywał, nie kazał by zaprzestała płakać, po prostu siedział w ciszy. Dostrzegła go po kilku minutach i spojrzała w jego stronę. Nie krzyczała jak miała w zwyczaju, gdy ktoś zastał ja w momencie słabości. Nie miała na to zwyczajnie siły. -Ładnie wyglądasz, Chloé-szepnał chłopak, zdawałoby się w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Była przecież zapłakana, a jej obecny wygląd mocno odbiegał od ideału. Nie wiedziała jak odebrać ten komplement. Czy on z niej właśnie zakpił? Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, szukając cienia złośliwości, czegokolwiek wskazującego na to, że żartuje. Nie znalazła jednak nic. Z jego oczu bowiem biła szczerość. Nigdy nikogo nie okłamał, więc po co miałby to robić teraz, nawet w stosunku do tak nieznośniej dziewczyny jak ona? Wykrzywiła więc usta w krzywym uśmiechu, nie potrafiąc inaczej odpowiedzieć. A był to uśmiech najprawdziwszy i najbardziej szczery w jej życiu. Hejcia! Witam w moim opku. Nie będzie to długie ff, może z 10 rozdziałów, i przede wszystkim skupi się na naszej zapatrzonej w siebie Chloé. Rozdzialiki pewnie będą pojawiać się w niedziele c;'' '''Nikt nie jest tak ważny jak Chloé Spojrzała znudzona na ekran laptopa. Nie miała pomysłu na spędzenie wolnego czasu, dlatego zwyczajnie marnowała go na przeglądaniu różnych stron. Często tak robiła, gdy się nudziła, a że zwykle była znudzona, działo tak się co chwilę. Może to dziwne, ale im więcej masz, tym więcej rzeczy traci dla ciebie znaczenie. Chloé doświadczała tego z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. Kliknęła właśnie w całkiem przypadkowy link, na jednym z portali społecznościowych. Wyskoczyła jej jakieś strona, wręcz ociekająca kiczem. Za mocne kolory, przygłupawe tytuły i wyidealizowane gwiazdy, z zębami tak białymi, że aż bolały od nich oczy. Miała pewność; trafiła na typowo plotkarskie forum. Skrzywiła się lekko, widząc mało zachęcającą zawartość. Przeczytała jednak parę artykułów, na kilka innych zerknęła przelotnie, pozostałe całkiem ominęła. Sprawdzała tylko to co było potrzebne by obeznać się w bieżących sprawach gwiazdorskiego świata. Nic więcej. Nie przepadała za bzdurami, wyssanymi z palca wścibskich dziennikarzy. Nie chodziło w tym jednak o jej poszanowanie dla prywatności gwiazd. Po prostu wolała bardziej profesjonalnie zdobyte informacje. Pozatym większość tych plotek miała głęboko w poważaniu. "Biedronka i Czarny Kot już oficjalnie parą!" Odębiała, gdy zobaczyła ten tytuł. Szybko kilknęła na niego i z szeroko otwarty ze zdziwienia ustami, zaczęła czytać. Chłonęła kolejne słowa w wielkim skupieniu, a gdy doszła do końca, skwitowała całość jednym słowem; "brednie". Coś mimo wszystko niepokoiło ją w tym nieprawdopodobnym artykule, więc z ciekawości zajrzała na inne, bardziej zaufane strony. -To jest żart?!-krzyknęła, widząc ten sam nagłówek, widniejący na każdym plotkarstkim forum. "To niemożliwe"-powtarzała sobie w głowie.-"Nie pasują do siebie. Oni komplementnie do siebie nie pasują. Kto to wymyślił?". Wstrzymała się nagle z resztą pytań, zadając sobie najważniejsze z nich; dlaczego aż tak się tym przejęła? W sumie trochę lubiła Biedronkę, a co więcej by popisać się przed innymi, kiedy tylko mogła głośno zaświadczała o swojej wielkiej sympatii i domniemanej przyjaźni z bohaterką. Natomiast co się tyczy Czarnego Kota, mogła przyrzec, że był jej zwyczajnie obojętny. Ale dlaczego aż tak ruszył ją ich związek, skoro się nimi nie interesowała? Zazdrość. Jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie jej uczuć. Zazdrościła im obojgu. Znów to NIMI najbardziej interesowali się ludzie, znów to ONI byli na szczycie popularności, znów to ONI byli szczęśliwi, a nie... ona. I to najbardziej ją w tym wszystkim zdenerwowało. O kimś mówiono więcej niż o niej. Więcej niż o samej Chloé Bourgeois, córce burmistrza Paryża, która miała wszystko czego zapragnęła! "Niedoczekanie", pomyślała. Szybko zgarnęła jakąś chustę i wybiegła ze swojego pokoju. "Nikt nie jest ważnejszy od Chloé Bourgeois, nikt!" Ruszyła przed siebie, nie patrząc pod nogi. Nie zaszczyciła żadnego z pracowników hotelu nawet spojrzeniem, gdyż głowę miała uniesioną dumnie do góry. Nikt nie śmiał wejść w drogę dziewczynie, każdy przesuwał się, robiąc jej miejsce. Rządziła ich szefem, którego była córką, więc i nimi pośrednio rządziła, a temu co rządzi należał się szacunek. Wypadła jak huragan z budynku. Nie przejmowała się tym, że zostawiła swój laptop włączony. Nikt przecież nie okradnie Chloé Bourgeois! Spojrzała pogardliwie na park. Ławeczki pod potężnymi drzewami, nic więcej. Pospulstwo, ale ujdzie. Podeszła więc powolnym, lecz władczym krokiem do jednej z ławek, na której nie siedział nikt. Położyła na niej żółtą chustę, ozdobioną pięknymi wzorami, po czym stała na tkaninie. Zerknęła przelotnie na ludzi między alejkami. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. -Niedoczekanie-syknęła pod nosem, po czym z jej ust wyrwał się głośny krzyk. Krzyczała tak długo, póki nie zgromadzili się przy niej wszyscy ludzie, którzy byli wtedy parku. Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, widząc zebrany tłum. W końcu zwrócili na nią uwagę. Zamilkła więc i zeszła z ławki, po czym dumnie opuściła zebranych. Nikt ją nie zatrzymywał, nikt o nic nie pytał, nikt się nie awanturował. To przecież córka burmistrza. To przecież Chloé, a Chloé może robić wszystko, kiedy chce, gdzie chce i co chce. To Chloé, a nie Biedronka i Czarny Kot, jest w Paryżu najważniejsza. Niedziela to i jest next! Jeżeli jest coś niezrozumiałego w ff to piszcie. Rozdziały dzieją się przed wydarzeniami z prologu,btw c; Następny rozdział będzie w przyszłym tygodniu nie w niedzielę, a pewnie w sobotę lub piątek. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania